sssagafandomcom-20200214-history
Modeon
The Republic of Modeon (moh-din) is a sovereign state in the Eastern Isles. Modeon has situated itself as the commercial and political center of Cremalia for several generations now. Austen's prominence has waned as its own identity, as it has since overtaken the guardianship of the Continental Congress from Doban, meaning the nation still has substantial influence, but its goals and policies have begun to shadow those of the Senate's. Modeon's victory over Ushanra, strong alliances in key geopolitical positions, and well-established and tightly controlled & protected trade connections have made Modeon the beating heart of the Isles. Notes Demographics - Renns (North & Northeast; Hunter's Bow) - Spanish - Bontesse elves / Fidan elves Stereotype * "whatever it takes"; "always on the winning side" * "You can always trust a Modean to look out for himself." * Know how to sell a new idea. * cunning, underhanded, two-faced, shifty * gracious, charming * inventive, innovative, industrious * opportunistic, self-serving, adaptive * Machiavellian; precise, articulate, calculating; form strategic alliances & friends of convenience * cutthroat, brutal, "make a statement" * They are ruthless, efficient, cold, and tactful. * Modean honor: vengeful, "blood for blood"; dueling for honor among the upper classes (swords and later pistols), violent retaliatory gestures among the poor. • Director of the Modeon Secret Intelligence Bureau. History * Modeon and Austen were feuding over {something}. * King Henry scandalously elevated a rural Man of Yelen, Rasputin, to oraclehood when the man's ravings suited the king's political ambitions. * The Witness of Austen and his cardinals are the only ones who can identify the truth of an oracle, and rebuke Henry's overreach of spiritual authority. * Modeon split off from the Holy Vistern of Austen and founded its own Protestant One True Vistern of Modeon, with Oracle Rasputin at its fore. Revolution of Modeon * Some of Modeon's extinct aristocracy survives in Austen & Drayden's noble families. Some Lavmoran nobles were murdered in Modeon during the violent populist Modean Revolution that democratized the former kingdom. ** King of Drayden's sister was the Queen of Modeon. After the Revolution, they briefly went to war when she was imprisoned, but she was safely sent back to Drayden. Her son, however, was not. He was never found and was presumed killed during the palace raid. Modeon and Drayden's monarchs married to repair their contentious relationship after Modeon profited off of betrayed Drayden, forcing Drayen to ally itself with Modeon out of need. * Drayden's ships remained off the northern coast, but never invaded. The Vankish King hated his brother-in-law and enjoyed better relations with the new Modean republicans. * King of Modeon finally abdicated his throne, but was kept under house arrest for the rest of his life, to prevent him from mounting a war against the Republic Other Know how to sell a new idea. Democratic republics Modeon Revolution — motivated by disgruntled populace sent to die for another country's people during the Orc Wars. Valpriot War (War Against Slavery) Despite the Modeon Revolution's stimulation being the outrage at their aristocrats' deleterious interests in protecting overseas colonies, they sent the bulk of the Congressional Peacekeeping force to aid Valprus against the Ushanra Empire on a moral objection to the practice of chattel slavery. Mana bombs Created the first mana bomb and deployed it. originally developed as an engine to process mana into ioun; Alvard Incident. Body wards * Jeseride; super-soldiers; test dummy for experimental wards * Jeseride's hypermana caused him to suffer many painful ioun growths that had to be removed surgically. He was given to Modean magi who believed applying body wards to the young mage would alleviate his abundant mana, as well as allow them a rare opportunity to test risky wards on an expendable subject. * Jeseride became highly literate and articulate in warding, proving a remarkable talent for inventing incredibly efficient ward sequences. He was a prodigy, evaluated as a savant, and his extensive isolation, abuse (forcible body warding & tests) * Jeseride absolved to find the code for immortality and true resurrection using his knowledge and intuition. Invincible revenant army * Modeon wants to let soldiers volunteer themselves to have their bodies reanimate and fight again (like true patriots) in undeath. Entirely voluntary, like organ donors, except instead of a label on your driver's license it's a necromantic body ward system inscribed into their scalp to reanimate their corpse upon brain-death (until, Sloan prophesies, the eventual revisions have a mandatory masters mark placed on troops during a major national emergency). * Meine authorized the study of the Myrna-Revenant to learn the secrets of her remarkable resurrection. * Have lobbied the Senate of the Continental Congress to refrain from passing any legislation on the Undead Question until the Modeans feel they have swayed public opinion to be favorable to their position. Trivia * After the Modeon Revolution, the now-ruling Karvan of Doban created and gifted a monumental statue of Yelen to the country, which stands in the Harbor of Philippa, with the quote, "I do not serve kings" memorialized at the colossal statue's base. * Modeon has the most intimidating and sophisticated espionage & counter-espionage departments in its military, superior to even the Ushocon's Owls and Provost. * They created the mana bombs. Category:Countries Category:Cremalian countries Category:Kingdoms of Solemny Category:Modeon